Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(2n+2)+6(1+7n)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{2n+2}{)} + 6(1+7n) $ $ {-4n-4} + 6(1+7n) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -4n-4 + {6(}\gray{1+7n}{)} $ $ -4n-4 + {6+42n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4n + 42n} {-4 + 6}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {38n} {-4 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {38n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $38n+2$